


Tromboner

by Lilly_di_Angelo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rich Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_di_Angelo/pseuds/Lilly_di_Angelo
Summary: It's not Lance's fault he's failing music, it's the fact that he got stuck with the trombone. So when his mom insists on getting him a tutor, he was expecting some loser who actually enjoys the trombone.He was /not/ expecting Keith freaking Kogane to give him a fucking tromboner.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Tromboner

All Spanish translations will be at the bottom. Don’t come at me saying I used the wrong words, it’s Cuban Spanish. 

*snorts Lance and Keith with accents powder* let’s get klancy bois

It’s a fucking trombone.  
Not a cool string instrument, like the guitar, which he could play, thank you very much. Not even a sexy brass instrument, like the saxophone. Or an interesting one like a tuba. The worst part of it all is that it wasn’t even Lance’s fault his little sister got him sick on the wrong week. And by the time he was better, the only instrument left to choose from at his music class in school was the fucking trombone.  
****  
“Laaaance!” called his mother.  
Lance hastily finished styling his hair and blew himself a kiss in the bathroom mirror. He opened the door to his 13-year-old sister, Veronica, sitting across from it, patiently waiting for their turn.  
“All yours, hermanita,” he said.  
She rolled her eyes at him from under her dyed bangs. “Eat a dick,” she grumbled, slamming the door in his face after entering.  
Lance sighed and trotted downstairs. His mom stood in the kitchen, a hand on her hip and a disapproving frown on her face.  
“I got a call from your school,” she began.  
Oh no. That was never good. What could it be this time? 2 weeks ago, it was because he a little too loudly told Pidge Holt that they could suck his dick and choke on it. Of course, he didn’t mean it, and Pidge knew he didn’t, but he got in trouble still. Luckily, Pidge explained the situation so he only got in trouble for profound words, not sexual harassment.  
“You’re failing music,” Mama Mclain said flatly.  
“I play the trombone! It’s really hard and really boring,” Lance complained.  
“Then I will get you a tutor!” Mama said back.  
“Nononono wait, I’ll get it under control, please-” Mama shut Lance up with a stern look.  
“No. I will get someone to work with you 3 times a week. And that’s final.”  
With that, Mama Mclain shooed Lance out of the kitchen and went back to cooking. Lance pouted and stomped back up the stairs. His little siblings, Marco and Luis, stared after him.  
“Lance is in troo-uuble,” Marco sang gleefully.  
“Callate, Marco,” Lance snapped, grabbing his things from his room.  
“MAAMAA, LANCE TOLD ME TO SHUT UUP,” Marco yelled down to his mom.  
“Dios mio,” Lance grumbled, booking it down the stairs.  
“LAN-” his mother’s voice was cut off by the front door slamming, and Lance ran to Allura’s car which was waiting for him.  
*****  
Lance wasn’t looking forward to Wednesday afternoon. It was the first day he would have with his new tutor, and Lance was a little nervous. First of all, Lance was embarrassed for two reasons. 1st, he was 18 years old. 18! He didn't need some random 36 years old still living with his mother teaching him how to improve his trombone skills. And secondly, Lance was embarrassed because he was terrible at trombone. As Allura pulled up to the curb, they noticed a red motorcycle sitting in their driveway.  
“Who the fuck…?” Allura mumbled.  
“I guess I’ll find out,” Lance shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt, “See you tomorrow.”  
“Bye,” she said.  
Lance walked up the driveway and opened the front door.  
“Oh, there he is now! Lance, come say hello to your tutor, Mr. Kogane.”  
So many thoughts went through his head at once. The familiar name, the familiar face, and how much hotter he got since junior year, which Lance didn’t know was possible. His new trombone tutor was his former rival, most talented student at the Garrison, and a frequent visitor in his dreams, Keith Kogane.  
Keith’s face looked so much sharper, older and wiser, with a scar across his cheek, which was, for some reason, unbelievably sexy. His gray tank top hugged his muscular chest just right, and instead of his old cropped jacket, he had a new one that was leather and just as red. His dark hair was still styled in a mullet, but it was pulled in a ponytail. Slits of his pale skin showed through his ripped jeans, and his lips were parted, eyes wide in a familiar look of surprise.  
“Uhh,” Lance said intelligently. Behind his mom and Keith, Veronica laughed at him whilst she laid on the couch. Lance glared at her, but she definitely snapped him out of his trance-like surprise.  
“Keith is my tutor?” Lance asked.  
Mama Mclain looked smug. “Oh, you know him? Well then, have fun boys! You can go up to Lancito’s room.” Mama trotted off, and Lance looked to Keith awkwardly.  
“So, um, hi Keith,” he coughed.  
“Hey… do you have your trombone?”  
Lance nodded and motioned for Keith to follow him up the stairs. He opened the door and Keith stepped in.  
“Nice room. It’s very you.” Keith commented.  
Lance couldn’t tell what he meant by that, so he shrugged and said, “thanks.”  
The room was, though. Walls painted his favorite shade of blue, white covers on his bed, and fairy lights with stars and moons around his window that sat low on the wall. Lance had laid a fluffy blue rug on the hardwood floor, and his favorite part was his lamp on his bedside. He had taken the once plain white lampshade and painted the night sky and the constellation of his zodiac sign on it.  
In fact, lots of paintings of the sky were hung on his wall. Not a blue sky or the sunset, Lance liked to paint the universe. Universes, actually, plants yet to be discovered, stars and suns yet to be seen. Keith looked around, then looked back at Lance.  
“I didn’t know you painted,” He commented.  
“You don’t know a lot of things about me,” Lance replied coldly.  
Keith sighed and slung a case that hung from his shoulders. “Shall we get playing?”  
Lance nodded again and sat on his bed. Keith replicated the motion, and both boys got out their instruments.  
“How long have you been playing for?” Keith asked, trying to get a feel of how well Lance knew the trombone.  
“Only a month. I like music and wanted to expand my horizons, but I got stuck with this.” Lance looked down at the goldish colored instrument. Keith pouted a little.  
“Hey, trombone is a great instrument that sounds lovely,” Keith said, defensively.  
“It does not!” Lance exclaimed.  
Keith narrowed his eyes at him and wordlessly lifted the trombone to his lips. His cheeks puffed out as he began to play...was that...Don’t Stop Belivin’? Lance watched as Keith swayed back and forth, eyes closed, deeply invested in his trombone solo. It actually did sound amazing, and Lance couldn’t help but tap his finger against his leg to the beat. Once the song was over, Keith lowered the instrument to his lap with a smug smirk. “Still think the trombone sucks?”  
Lance jutted out his lower lip and avoided eye contact. “I mean I guess it’s cooler… but still not sexy like the saxophone.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow, “You think the sax is sexy.”  
Lance blushed faintly and raised his trombone, “I didn't mean to say that out loud…”  
“I play the saxophone,” Keith said with a grin.  
“You know what, we should get playing,” Lance coughed, “What’s first, teacher.”  
“Okay, well first let’s make sure you’re playing it correctly…”  
Lance began to demonstrate his playing, and Keith kindly corrected him, and as much as Lance wanted to hate the whole experience, Keith was actually a good teacher. Before, in freshman to junior year, Keith had always been easily irritated, and quick to lose his patience. And while Lance could tell he still had some of that personality, Keith put it aside to help him. The session went by quickly, much to Lance’s dismay.  
“You did a great job, Lance,” Keith complemented.  
“Ah, thank you. You come again Friday, right?” Lance asked.  
“Yep,” Keith confirmed.  
“Could I have your number, to, you know,” Lance’s voice trailed off, seeing that he didn’t really know himself.  
“Yeah, sure, it’s *insert phone number here*”  
Lance walked Keith to the door, and both boys told each other goodbye. Keith walked off, put on his helmet, and swung a leg over the motorcycle. Lance watched him from the doorway, a slightly dreamy expression on his face. As Keith nyoomed away, Veronica threw a pillow at him.  
“Loverboy shut the door, it’s cold!”  
Lance turned and glared at his sister. “Callate! I don’t like Keith like that! Or at all!” he protested, shutting the front door.  
Veronica raised an eyebrow, pulling her lips up into a weird smirk, Lance’s signature look. “Don’t even play with me.”  
Lance sighed, and dropped onto the couch next to her, “Ugh, I guess I like him a little. Like, I’ve always thought he was hot, but now he’s like, nice too.”  
Veronica looked like she wanted to make fun of him, but settled for a sympathetic look.  
“I mean, I don’t have a crush on him,” Lance said.  
“Sure, asere.”  
Lance sighed again and stood up. “Whatever, I’m not talking to a 13-year-old about my love life.”  
“So you do love him,” Veronica teased, ignoring the little dig.  
“Shut the fuck up,” Lance huffed, stomping off to his room.  
His phone pinged and he checked the notification. It was a text from his friend Hunk to the group chat. 

Hell

Soman Snacc: How was it, Lance?

Loverboi: OMG you will NOT believe who was my tutor!!!!!

Al-lovable: Yeah, who’d that motorcycle belong to?

Pigeon: Motorcycle?????

Loverboi: aadvjjsvnsabhfvub yes motorcycle, shush allura let me tell the story

Loverboi: OKAY SO, allura and i pull up to my house, right? and there’s a mf motorcycle in the driveway. and we’re like “who tf?” so i get into the house and you will not believe who was standing there. 

Soman Snacc: who????

Loverboi: “MR. KOGANE” aka KEITH KOGANE

Pigeon: kinky 

Al-lovable: :o

Loverboi: stfu pidge

Loverboi: IKR! and he’s all like old now. not old because he’s the same age, but like he has a scar on his cheek and like he’s ripped and like he was wearing a cRopPed lEaThEr jAcKeT hnnnng

Soman Snacc: Jeez Lance 

Shay Bae: What’s happening

Pidgeon: Scroll up

Shay bae: !!!!!!!!!!!!!keith from junior year??? 

Lance: no, keith from 2nd grade, WHAT DO YOU THINK

Al-lovable: calm doowwwnn

Loverboi: I AM CALM! YOU CALM DOWN!

Pigeon: so basically you’re even thirstier for Keith than you were in junior year 

Loverboi: ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Soman Snacc: shots fired

Loverboi: I am not tHirstY okay, maybe like, slightly parched. 

Shay Bae:.....you’re slightly parched for Keith then? 

Loverboi: indeed

Al-lovable: Okay then

Loverboi: also, he plays the saxophone, and he said he likes my room. 

Pigeon: Aww, Lancey Lance has a cRuUUuuUUUsh

Loverboi: i thought we agreed i am just slightly parched. 

Soman Snacc: stfu and accept the truth. 

Loverboi: *gasp* i thought you were on my side

Soman Snacc: I am on no one’s side. 

Shay Bae: except mine

Soman Snacc: except her’s

Loverboi: Anyway, i’m going to go now, i have to go do… other things. 

Pigeon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Loverboi: nO

Al-lovable: tea

Lance clicked off the chaotic group chat and went to the contact he made for Keith.

Loverboi started a conversation with Gaylien

Loverboi: hey keith, this is lance, so you have my number now

Loverboi: also, gaylien???

Gaylien: Shut up, I made it when I was like, 14. And you’re one to talk, “Loverboi.”

Loverboi: at least i don’t text like a grandpa

Gaylien: At least I don’t text like a 15-year-old girl tryna be “aesthetic”

Loverboi: rude, i /am/ aesthetic. also, ‘tryna’? I can hear the accent from here. 

Gaylien: rude

Loverboi: :) 

Gaylien: My accent isn’t even that prominent. 

Loverboi: well now it isn’t, but it was when i met you in 9th grade

Loverboi: you can’t unhear that shit

Gaylien: You’re one to talk, you’re literally from Cuba. 

Loverboi: i don’t??? have an accent???

Gaylien: Yes??? You do???

Loverboi: wdym

Gaylien: You know what nevermind. One of these days you will realize you have an accent and you will realize I am right, as per usual. 

Loverboi: ride

Gaylien:.....

Loverboi: typo, I meant rude lol

Gaylien: M’kay

Loverboi: texas keith makes a comeback

Gaylien: dick

Loverboi: yes, please

Gaylien: -_-

Loverboi: ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

Gaylien: My brother is asking who I am texting, so I need to go, see you Friday. 

Loverboi: see you friday

Lance let his iPhone drop to his chest and rolled over so his face was on his pillow. He then screamed into the pillow, allowing it to muffle the sounds of his anguish and disappear. “I have a crush on Keith. Again,” Lance muttered to his pillow. 

***************************  
An hour before their next session on the Friday of that same week, Lance received a text from Keith asking if they could meet at his house because his bike broke down. Lance agreed, partly because it was no big deal, and mostly because he really wanted to see Keith’s house.  
And oh boy was it nothing like he was expecting. By the “bad boy I can handle myself also I’m a dropout and total hottie” vibe Keith had, Lance was expecting like a shack in the middle of nowhere. Boy oh, boi was he wrong.  
It was a large cream-colored house with one of those gates where you pressed the button and the butler said “oHo let me ask Master Keith if he was expecting guests.”  
Well, there was no butler, just Keith, but still.  
Lance drove into the driveway after being instructed to park there, and he suddenly felt a little self-conscious about the dented pickup truck he borrowed from his mom. But he was immediately put at ease when seeing Keith walking out to meet him barefoot and in a cropped band shirt and jeans.  
“Hey, thanks for being able to come here at such short notice,” Keith said.  
“It’s no problem asere. Nice place,” Lance replied, hoping it came out sounding nonchalant and not as eager as he felt.  
“Heh, thanks. The Shiroganes are load-ed,” he chuckles, singing the last word.  
“Her father sells engagement rings,” Lance added without thinking.  
Keith whipped his head around to look at Lance, “You like Heathers?”  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Yeah, it’s what got me into musical theater.”  
“Not gonna lie, I totally forgot you’re a theater kid,” Keith said, pausing in his steps so that Lance could walk next to him.  
“I’ve been holding back the references with you, but now I know you’re a closeted theater geek I can let it all out,” Lance said proudly.  
“Oh goodness. This should be fun.”  
“You did that one on purpose!”  
Keith laughed. “Maybe. Here’s the door, because it’s a ridiculously long walk from the driveway to here.” he swung open the door, revealing an expensive-looking foyer.  
“SHIRO! LANCE IS HERE! STAY AWAY!” Keith yelled.  
Loud footsteps echoed the familiar sound of a sibling yeeting down the stairs. A handsome guy with white dark hair (with the exception of a white floof in the front) appeared at the bottom of the steps. Like Keith, Lance didn’t doubt that the guy could bench press him.  
“Jeez your family has good genes,” Lance said before he could stop himself.  
The guy who Lance could only assume was Shiro blushed, and Keith smirked.  
“Thanks. We’re not even blood related though.”  
“Huh. What luck then,” Lance said in reply, slightly awed at how Keith didn’t even flinch at his blunt remark.  
“My name’s Shiro. You must be Lance then?”  
“No Shiro, there’s some other Cuban guy named Lance who hasn’t arrived yet. That’s why I said Lance is here,” Keith snarked.  
Shiro rolled his eyes, “No need for the sass Keith.”  
“Okay, dad.”  
Shiro shook his head, then held out his hand for Lance to shake. It was a metal prosthetic, and it looked wicked cool and high tech.  
“Woah, cool. I like your arm,” Lance complimented, shaking Shoro’s hand eagerly, making sure to make respectful eye contact.  
Shiro grinned and looked at Keith, “I like him,” he said.  
Keith shook his head but was smiling. “I kinda have to tutor him, so if you could move…”  
“Alright, alright, I’ll go,” Shiro laughed, walking away.  
Keith kicked off his shoes and Lance followed his example. The two walked up the large staircase to a fancy-schmancy hallway. Trophies were displayed in a case, and Lance slowed down to look at them.  
“Those aren’t important,” Keith coughed.  
“Is Shiro’s first name Takashi?” Lance asked, ignoring Keith.  
“Uh, yeah, we never call him that though.”  
Certificates of Excellence were framed, and Lance noticed the curled fancy lettering spelled out Keith Kogane, not Shirogane Takashi. Another with Keith’s name was for ballet. First place.  
“You dance?”  
“Yeah, can we go now?” Keith pleaded.  
Lance looked over to him surprised with the urgency of his voice. His bangs covered a good amount of his face, but not enough to hide his obvious blush. Lance grinned and leaned closer to Keith.  
“Are you embarrassed, Prima Ballerina?” Lance teased.  
Keith punched Lance’s arm as Lance hollowed with laughter.  
“Shut up theater boy!” Keith exclaimed, pulling Lance away from the trophy case.  
Next down was a family photo. A Japanese man and woman both stood above painted Shiro who looked about 18-19. A small Keith who looked about 11-12 a had his arms crossed and was pouting. His thick brows were furrowed, and tears pricked at the corner of his violet-gray eyes.  
“You look happy to be there,” Lance said sarcastically.  
“I was absolutely pleased to be dressed up in Shiro’s old suit and pose for an hour. An hour Lance. It’s not the fucking 1816. The camera just goes ‘click-click’ now and you're done! It doesn’t take a fucking hOUR!” Keith huffed, obviously still bitter.  
“You clearly haven’t taken photography.”  
“Whatever.”  
Moving on down the hall past clusters of baby pictures both belonging to Keith and Shiro, and wedding pictures of who Lance could only assume were his parents, they reached a door with a large curly K painted on it. Keith opened his door, and honestly, it was quite anti-climatic and not what Lance was expecting. Red and black pillows were lazily placed on the bed, and a stuffed hippo laid on the floor sadly. A flute, saxophone, and trumpet cases were all propped against the wall and a desk was shoved under the window. There was also a cute little nightstand next to the bed with a picture, a book, and a lamp.  
“Not quite as cute as your room, but whatever,” Keith said.  
“I like it. It’s huge but cozy and simple. Except for that sad stuffed hippo on the floor. Put him on the bed like a gentleman.” Lance said, in an attempt to put Keith at ease.  
It seemed to work because Keith laughed and sat on the swivel chair at his desk, motioned for Lance to sit on the bed. Keith sat on the chair backward, draping his arms across the top. Lance sat down, picking up the hippo and setting it on the bed.  
”What’s his name?” Lance asked.  
Keith gave him a look, suspecting Lance was making fun, but after seeing the genuine look on his face, he replied, “Akira.”  
“Cute. Want to get started?”  
“Sure, let me get mine.”  
Keith walked across the room and grabbed the instrument. He placed it on the bed, then straightening up he pulled his hair into a little ponytail.  
“Since when do you wear crop tops,” Lance said out of nowhere.  
Being so blunt was kinda Keith’s thing so he didn’t even flinch.  
“Well, for April Fools Pidge decided it’d be funny if she swapped my band shirts with identicals which she took the time to crop… but like they’re kinda nice so I wear ‘em anyway. “  
“Ah, Pidge is a dick like that… Wait, you’re friends with Pidge??”  
Keith made a pained face, “Yeah, she told me not to tell you, something about you being parched?”  
Lance scowled, “Traitor.”  
Keith laughed and they started the lesson. Lance was actually starting to enjoy the trumpet, though he didn’t want to admit it. Keith's timer for one hour went off, signaling their lesson was over. He looked around the room, trying to think of things to say.  
“Who are the people in that picture?”  
It was a man and a woman, standing close to each other and hold a baby. They were both Korean, and the woman had purple streaks in her hair.  
“My parents and I,” Keith replied emotionlessly.  
Lance chewed his bottom lip, guilt weighing on him. He had completely forgotten all the whispers and rumors that were told at Arus.  
“Sorry, I forgot about that… You don’t have to answer, but what happened?”  
“They died in a fire when I was 8. I was adopted by the Shiroganes who have always been my family. I feel like I have 2 sets of parents now, but,” Keith swallowed hard and cleared his throat, “I still miss them.”  
“That’s horrible. You’re- you’re really brave, y’know. I always wished I could be more like you,” Lance hummed, slightly embarrassed.  
Keith looked up at Lance, confused. “You wish you were like...me? Why? I thought you hated me?”  
Lance shrugged, “Eh, not really. More jealous. You’re smart, cool, hot, brave, talented.”  
Keith looked stunned, then smirked. “You think I’m hot?”  
Lance turned red, and looked to the side, “That honestly isn’t even a secret at this point.”  
Keith grinned, “It’s really not. But I guess it’s not really a secret that I think you are too.”  
Lance's deep blue eyes flicked over to him. “Wait what? How do you think I’m hot?”  
Keith rolled his eyes. “What do you even mean by that.”  
“Well, like, you’re muscular, and I’m noodly, and you’re naturally like fucking gorgeous and I’ve worn an overnight mask every night since I was 15.”  
Keith got off the chair and sat next to Lance on the bed. “You can’t compare the two of us. But you’re way hotter, by far.”  
“You fucking bitch, that’s not even true. You have a six-pack!” Lance exclaimed.  
“Just kiss me,” Keith said in a low tone.  
Who could say no to such a demanding tone and such a cute face? It was like a dream the way Lance had the privilege of pressing his soft lips to Keith’s own chapped ones. The way Keith ran his left hand down his back making chills crawl across his skin, and how he cupped his face with the right. And how Lance got to feel the dip between his neck and shoulders under his lips, and the curve of Keith’s waist under his hands. It escalated from gentle and careful, to rough and heated. Keith was fucking intoxicating, he was a drug that Lance wanted more of, but Lance knew that they should stop then before they couldn’t stop later.  
Lance softly pushed the other boy away, enjoying the sight of Keith’s pulled out ponytail and swollen lips.  
“What’s wrong?” Keith asked breathily.  
“I really like you, and I don’t want to do anything before I can get to know you more,” Lance admitted.  
“I really like you too, Lance, I’m fine with not doing anything right now,” Keith said.  
Lance grinned, and Keith tipped their head towards the door. “Wanna go?”

***************************  
After quietly going down the stairs to avoid getting caught by Shiro, the two drove off in Lance’s truck.  
“Where d’you want to go?” Lance asked, realizing Keith hadn’t actually said.  
“Anywhere. Take me somewhere,” Keith said.  
Lance knew exactly where he wanted to take Keith. 30 minutes later the two pulled into the parking lot of an In and Out no one ever goes to because it’s far out. It was dark now, seeing that the two had been together about 3 and a half hours since 7 that evening.  
“Not exactly what I was expecting but okay,” Keith laughed.  
"I used to come here every week in my sophomore year. I started coming here less, but it’s still a special spot,” Lance explained.  
“Why’s it special?”  
Instead of answering, Lance got out of the car and walked to the back.  
“C’mon!” he called to Keith.  
Confused, Keith walked over to see Lance laying on a blanket in the bed of the truck.  
“Look,” Lance said.  
So Keith did. The sky was clear, and you could see every star, at least it felt like it. “Whoa.”  
“Yeah.”  
Keith laid down next to Lance, still staring, amazed by the sight.  
“Do you know any constellations?” Lance asked Keith.  
“No, teach me,” Keith said.  
Lance pointed up at one. “See that? That’s Orion. The three stars there is his belt. And that one under Orion? That’s the Twins.”  
“D’you know the stories for those?”  
“The Greek myths about each? No, teach me.”  
So Keith taught him about the stories that went along with the constellations that Lance could point out. And once the two were tired out, to nothing but delirious laughter and pathetic jokes that they both found way too funny, they stumbled inside the In and Out and ordered way too many fries. They found themselves curled up in the back of Lance's car, the blanket wrapped around their shoulders, a plate of fries shared between the two. And every once and a while, Lance would lean in and kiss Keith, his mouth tasting like the salty french fries and rose, which Keith assured Lance that it was just his chapstick. He savored the taste, never wanting it to go away as if he was going to wake up, and this glorious Friday would be just a dream.  
******************

Lance’s weekend seemed dull compared to that Friday night, except for texting Keith at every possible chance. Monday came quickly, and Lance was excited to tell his friends about his night with Keith. Normally, he would've just texted them, but this seemed like something that had to be done in person. He even denied Allura of any and all answers about his night, because he wanted to tell his friends about it all together. When he and Allura joined Pidge, Shay, and Hunk in their first-period class, he said nothing, just whacked Pidge on the back of the head.  
“OW! What was THAT for?” she yelled.  
“You bitch! You never told me you’re friends with Keith!”  
“Damn it! He told you?”  
“Yes he told me, he was wearing one of those band shirts you cut…” Lance explained, calming down a little.  
“Ooh, lucky you,” Pidge said wiggling her eyebrows.  
Lance blushed, and lucky for him Hunk stepped in saving him from embarrassment. “How was Friday anyway? You didn't text.”  
“It was fabuloso!” Lance exclaimed.  
“Oo, Spanish has slipped in and it’s not an insult. He must be very excited.” Allura said.  
“We kissed, and his house is so cool, also did you know he has a brother?” Lance added, ignoring Allura’s comment.  
“I can’t believe you kissed Keith when Shiro was in the house.” Pidge snorted.  
“Shiro seemed nice. I still can’t believe that you’ve been hanging out with him all this time,” Lance said, glaring at Pidge.  
“You know if I had told you, you would’ve gotten even angrier. It was for the best,” Pidge said.  
Lance sighed knowing Pidge was right. “Anyway, I’ll see him at tutoring today, but we also texted like all weekend, and I just…” Lance sighed dramatically, flopping over on top of the desk.  
Shay patted Lance’s arm, “Sounds like you had fun. He seems sweet.”  
Pidge started doing an over the top laugh “OHOHOHO! KEITH? SWEET? AHAHAHAHA!”  
Lance glared at them and whacked their head again. “You’re just jealous,” Lance sniffed.  
“Why would I be jealous?” Pidge laughed.  
“Because my hot tutor likes me. It’s like out of a romance novel,” Lance said.  
“More like a sad fan fanfiction written at 3 am,” Pidge retorted.  
Lance whacked them on the head again. 

*******************

When the end of the day came, Lance walked down the hall to exit the school with his friends.  
“We’re still on for Thursday, right?” Hunk asked.  
“Yeah. Hey Lance, you should see if Keith wants to come along,” Allura suggested.  
“Sure, maybe I’ll ask. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I don’t need a ride, my mom’s driving me to Keith’s...wait is that...”  
They 5 had reached the courtyard/pick-up area, and the was a small crowd eyeballing some dude with a motorcycle. Said dude looked up, brushed his bangs from his eyes, and waved.  
If you haven’t figured it out already, it was Keith.  
“Oh look, it's your boyfriend,” Hunk teased.  
Lance punched him in the arm, then walked over with his friends behind him.  
“Keith? What are you doing here?” he asked.  
Keith shrugged, “I thought you might want a ride.”  
Lance smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, “Oh, I definitely do want to ride.”  
Keith rolled his eyes, then looked at Lance’s exposed stomach and arms.  
“Here, take my jacket,” Keith said, pulling the leather jacket off himself.  
Lance was just about to thank him when a group of people who had been standing nearby walked over.  
“Lance! Is this the boy you were raving about this morning?” the girl asked in a sickingly sweet voice.  
“None of your business Nyma,” Lance said, gritting his teeth.  
“Aren’t friends supposed to tell each other things,” Nyma said.  
“We aren’t friends!” Lance exclaimed.  
Nyma ignored Lance and leaned towards Keith. “Keith, was it? I’m Nyma.”  
“I know who you are,” Keith replied flatly.  
Nyma looked surprised, “Oh! Has Lance mentioned me?”  
“No. I went to school with you since 7th grade. Remember?” Keith held Nyma’s gaze and after a second her eyes widened.  
“You’re that Keith?”  
Keith rolled his eyes and handed Lance a helmet. Lance had already fitted the black leather jacket, and now put the helmet on. Keith swung a leg over the red and black bike and looked over to Lance.  
“Get on, and hold on,” he instructed.  
“Yessir,” Lance got on behind him and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle. He waved goodbye to his friends, and Keith took off.  
Lance squeaked and held on tighter, at the sudden acceleration, Landscape blurred past the two of them as they pushed the speed limit racing home. Keith’s hair whipped around his face, and Lance did his best not to scream. When they finally made it to Keith’s house, Lance stumbled off the vehicle, then turned to look at Keith.  
“That was awesome!” Lance yelled, taking off the helmet.  
Keith laughed and took the helmet back. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
Keith’s hair was messy around his face, and he pulled it back into a ponytail. This time Keith wore a tight black v-neck and ripped black jeans. Plus, he had been wearing the black jacket earlier.  
“How are you wearing all black in this heat?” Lance questioned.  
“Cause I knew I’d be on a motorcycle. I’ll probably change when I get into the house,” Keith explained.  
The two of them walked into the house and removed their shoes.  
“Shiro’s not here,” Keith said, “I think he’s at Matt’s house.”  
“Matt, like Pidge’s brother?”  
“Yeah.”  
Lance and Keith went to Lance’s room, and Lance laid back on Keith’s bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
“Are we like dating, or nah,” Lance asked suddenly.  
“I mean, yes? If you want,” Keith replied  
“Nice.”  
Lance sat up to say something else, but he forgot what he was going to say when he was faced with Keith’s bareback and legs.  
“Ungm,” was the very intelligent sound Lance made.  
“Huh?” Keith asked, turning his head.  
“What are you doing?” Lance squeaked.  
Keith smiled, “I literally just told you I’m going to change.”  
Lance paused, recalling the brief conversation they had had, in which Keith had mentioned that he was, in fact, going to change when they got inside.  
“Oh, that’s right.”  
Keith lagged as put on shorts, then grabbed a shirt.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Lance said, “Come kiss me first.”  
Keith walked over and straddled Lance’s lap, lashes lowered seductively and his arms draped over Lance's shoulders. Lance’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he leaned in, connecting their lips. Keith kissed him back, tracing his hands down Lance’s waist.  
“You never told me you had piercings,” Keith whispered in his ear, nipping the lobe, and touching the belly button ring that adorned Lance’s stomach.  
“I do, I have three,” Lance said.  
To show, he moved to Keith’s neck, sucking and biting at a certain spot. Keith made breathy sigh noises, and once Lance was satisfied with his work, he licked a stripe up the side, dragging the tongue ring across. Lance could feel Keith stiffen on top of him, before relaxing again.  
“You have a tongue ring?” Keith asked, in a low voice.  
“Yeah, I also have this,” Lance hummed, taking Keith’s hand, and moved it up to his shirt and over his nipple, brushing Keith's hand across the ring there. Keith pushed their lips back together eagerly and rolled his thumb against the piercing nipple again. Lance moaned against his lips, bucking his hips up.  
“Sensitive,” Keith noted, pushing the other hand under his shirt, “Can I take this off?”  
“Yes,” Lance verbalized.  
Keith removed Lance’s shirt, so it was skin against skin. Lance’s was smooth, caramel-colored, and Keith couldn’t resist laying him down on the bed and marking up his sides. Lance ran his hand across Keith’s toned stomach.  
“You’re so hot,” Lance said.  
Keith reddened and kissed the dip between Lance’s neck and collarbone, enjoying the sigh Lance emitted from the action. Lance moved his leg up, circling his knee against Keith’s semi. Keith gasped slightly, and Lance sat them up switching their roles. There was a lascivious gleam in his deep blue eyes.  
“Let me get you off,” he whispered, a smug smile playing on his lips.  
“Only if you let me return the favor,” Keith replied.  
Lance pulled the shorts Keith was wearing down and tossed them somewhere on the floor. There was a tent in Keith’s underwear, with a wet spot darkening the red fabric.  
“Someone’s excited,” Lance teased, palming him.  
“Shush, you’re one to talk,” Keith managed, his eyelids fluttering at the sensation.  
Lance tugged the underwear away, revealing Keith’s now fully erect dick. Pre-cum dripped down the shaft, and Lance noticed a small tattoo of a lion on his hip. Lance licked his lips and lowered himself in what he hoped was in a seductive manner. Lance had sucked his share of dicks in his lifetime, but he was going to make sure this was the best blowjob he ever gave. Putting hand around Keith’s cock, he teasingly licked pre-cum from the tip and watched Keith squirm.  
“Lance,” Keith murmured.  
Lance smiled, and ran his tongue up the length, making sure to drag the ring across. He wrapped his lips around him and began to lower his head down, swirling and rubbing his tongue around Keith. He gripped Keith’s hips, as Keith jerked them up. Lance forced his head down, his eyes watering as he felt Keith’s cock brush the back of his throat.  
“Fuck! Lance-” Keith choked, “I’m- ah- close!”  
Lance went faster, literal tears streaming down his face until Keith came with a final cry. Hot, salty, sticky cum collected in his mouth and dribbled down his lips. He forced himself to swallow, and then licked the rest off his lips and his hand. Keith watched him, his chest rising and falling as he gathered himself once more.  
“Jesus, that’s hot. My turn,” Keith purred.  
It was like a switch had been flipped, and the sexy seductive Kieth had returned once more. Keith pushed Lance back and stripped Lance of his shorts and underwear in one go.  
“I don’t play around,” Keith said, sweetly.  
Keith pushed Lance’s legs open, positioning himself between them. Then, he leaned down and took all of Lance’s long, thick cock. (in his thrussy)  
“Ah-mierda-” Lance cursed his back arching.  
Keith suppressed a smile and sloppily bobbed his head slurping his dick like it was a popsicle on a hot summer day. Lance’s hands curled in Keith’s black hair, tugging harshly.  
“Yeah~ Just like that,” Lance groaned.  
Keith moaned at the pulling, sending pleasant vibrations up Lance’s length. He hollowed his cheeks, grazing Lance dangerously with his canines.  
“Joder- what the fuuck-” Lance drew out those last letters, his eyes rolling back as he ground against Keith.  
Keith moved faster, encouraged by Lance's words.  
“Yeah, a little more, just like that, Nene.”  
Keith choked on his dick, eyes squeezed shut as he took as much as he could, hands rubbing up Lance’s body, pinching and playing at his nipples.  
“Ah-ah- cumming-” Lance moaned, and Keith took him deep, swallowing cum as it came.  
The two laid there for a second before Keith moved back up to cuddle Lance.  
“It’s been an hour and we haven’t done any trombone,” he said.  
“Trombone can eat my ass,” Lance replied sweetly.  
“Your mom will be here any minute,” Keith warned  
“Don’t suck my dick then bring up my mom.”  
“Oh my god.”  
The little buzzer in Keith’s room connected to the doorbell buzzed. “Keith? Lance? It’s Lance’s mamá!” a thick Cuban accent said.  
Keith got up and pressed the button. “Be there soon!” he turned back over at Lance and raised his eyebrows. “What did I say.”  
“Yeh, yeah, whatever,” Lance waved him away, then gathered his clothes and put them on. Keith did the same and they both went into the bathroom to wash their hands and make sure there wasn’t any loose cum on their faces. Keith walked Lance out to the front gate and waved him goodbye.  
“I’ll text you later,” Lance told him.  
“Looking forward to it,” Keith replied with a smile.  
Lance got in the car, ni the back sadly, since his sister was in the front.  
“Hola, Lancito,” his mom said.  
“Hola, mamá, hola Ronnie,” Lance said, his voice gravely.  
Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed.  
“Que te paso?” his mom asked.  
“Uhm, we worked really hard...playing trombone...my voice is just wrecked from...you know, blowing….the trombone! On the y’know, the mouthpiece.” Lance mentally facepalmed. He had never been a good liar.  
“Are you sure that’s what you were doing?” his mom tested.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Your shirt is on backward.”  
Lance flushed and attempted to righten it as Veronica cackled with laughter.  
*******************

Conversation between Loverboi and Gaylien

Loverboi: y didn’t you tell my me shirt was backwards  
read 8:55 pm  
Gaylien: Ha, I didn’t notice.  
Gaylien: Did your mom see?

Loverboi: yES. she also asked why my voice was so scratchy

Gaylien: My brother just looked at my hair and asked why I didn’t wear a helmet on my motorcycle. I said you used it which, actually, isn’t a lie. 

Loverboi: lmao. oh yeah, i forgot to ask, do you want to go to my friend hunks house after school tomorrow with me and the bois

Gaylien: Sure, who else will be there? And what time because I don’t go to school. 

Loverboi: i always forget that… Uhm, like 4? and allura, pidge, and his girlfriend shay will be there. and moi of course. 

Gaylien: Cool 

Gaylien: I had fun today.

Loverboi: seemed like it

Gaylien: Why are you like this I'm just tryna be nice.

Loverboi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gaylien: ಥ_ಥ

Loverboi: you know how to use those???

Gaylien: (･.◤)

Loverboi: ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪

Loverboi: this is a fantastic discovery. I’m going to add you to the gc

Gaylien: Oh god. 

Hell

Loverboi added Gaylien to Hell

Loverboi: everyone, wake up, i brought Fresh Meat

Pigeon: *scurries out from under table* food?

Gaylien: I regret all my life choice up until this moment. 

Shay Bae: Who’s this?

Loverboi: keith

Loverboi: y’know

Loverboi: my boyfriend

Soman Snacc: we know who Keith is, Lance, we’ve met him

Loverboi: (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

Gaylien: Ew I hate that one

Loverboi: hey this is keith my ex-boyfriend

Gaylien: Don’t even.

Pigeon: It’s not a healthy relationship if you can’t love your partner's kids too. 

Loverboi: u gotta except the whole fam. 

Gaylien: I don’t love your kidbkdbfdjbnm, ksl;spodja

Shay Bae: I-

Gaylien: Hello, this is Shiro, Keith’s brother. Are these his friends he won’t tell me about? 

Pigeon: he doesn’t tell you about us because you text like that, boomer. 

Gaylien: he’s only six. 

Al-lovable: What’s even happening. 

Loverboi: your dorito of a brother is six????

Pigeon: ew don’t call Shiro that

Soman Snacc: who’s Shiro

Gaylien: *attachment one image* this

Soman Snacc: Your Dorito of a brother is six????

Shay Bae: ಠ_ಠ

Al-lovable: is he born in the leap year? 

Gaylien: Si

Loverboi: hey, spanish is my thing

Gaylien: 예

Gaylien: My toddler brother would like you all to know that he is “26”

Pigeon: Kids and their dreams :')

Soman Snacc: Has Lance already invited you to my house Thursday?

Gaylien: Yeah, thanks for the invite. I’ll be there.

Al-lovable: Awesome. 

A-lovable: How was tutoring, Lance?

Loverboi: ☜(˚▽˚)☞

Loverboi: good

Pidgeon: Aw, he’s too embarrassed to yell about Keith’s because Keith is here

Shay Bae: Oop

Loverboi: i have to watch the children now

Loverboi: farewell

Loverboi: wish me luck

Gaylien: see you Wednesday

Loverboi: see you!!!

Shay Bae: Bye Lance

Soman Snacc: Bye

Al-lovable: Bye!!

Pigeon: ~(˘▾˘~)

*********************

Thursday came quickly, and the crew piled into Hunk and Allura’s cars to go to Hunk’s house.  
“We’re the only ones home right now,” Hunk said when they got there.”  
Allura turned to Lance, “What time is Keith coming?”  
Lance shrugged, “I told him 4 but he’s always early.”  
Pidge threw back her head and did that exaggerated laugh again. “KEITH? ON TIME? OHOHOHOHO?”  
Pidge’s laugh was cut off by the sound of Keith’s motorcycle. They all turned and watched as he slowed down and pulled up by the curb. He took off his helmet, tucking it under his arm.  
“Hey,” he greeted.  
Fashionable as ever, Keith had black ripped jeans, a cropped band t-shirt, and the same leather jacket as Monday. Lance was starting to think he only owned like 4 outfits.  
“Hi, Keith!” Lance said, shooting Pidge a smug look.  
Keith walked over to the group and gave an awkward smile. “Uh, hey guys, long time no see.”  
“I saw you five days ago,” Pidge said.  
“Obviously I wasn’t talking to you.”  
“Hello Keith, I’m glad you could make it.” Hunk said, at the same time Allura exclaimed, “You’re dating Lance??”  
Lance whipped around and smacked his “friend” on her arm, “Hey!”  
Shay laughed and then turned to Hunk, “Should we go inside now?”  
Hunk nodded in agreement, and the six of them went into Hunk's house. It was warm and cozy, and always had good snacks made by either Hunk or someone in his family. It was Lance’s favorite house to hang out in, with Keith’s a close second.  
Keith stayed close to Lance, his jacket brushing against Lance’s bare shoulder.  
“Do you want me to take that?” Lance asked, addressing both his helmet and his jacket.  
“Sure,” Keith said. He put the helmet down and went to remove the coat, but Lance pulled it off his shoulders for him. Then he hung it on the coat rack by the door and put the helmet under it.  
“What do you guys want to do?” Hunk asked.  
“Play twister,” said Pidge immediately.  
“Oh god no,” Keith groaned, pulling his hair up.  
“Do you have something against twister?” Pidge challenged.  
“Yes. It sucks.”  
“That sounds like something someone who's bad at twister would say,” Lance said.  
“I’m not bad at twister, I just don’t like it,” Keith said.  
“There’s only one way to settle this debate! Twister tournament!” Shay declared.  
“I call spinner when it’s not my turn!” Hunk said.  
““I call the winner,” Allura said smugly, pulling her long white hair up into a bun.  
Hunk drew the tournament brackets on a piece of notebook paper. The first match was Lance vs Shay, then Keith vs Pidge, and Hunk vs Allura.  
“Normally, Shay, you’re my friend and fellow member of the bi squad. But tonight?” Lance dramatically looked over to her, “You’re my enemy.”  
Shay rolled her eyes, “Oh joy.”  
Shay and Lance positioned themselves at either side of the board. Hunk flicked the spinner and called, “left-hand yellow.”  
Shay reached for one of the circles, but Lance aggressively slapped his hand down on it.  
“What the fuck,” Shay said.  
“I’m asserting my dominance!” Lance yelled. He held intense eye contact as Shay placed her hand on a different circle.  
“Are you scared off yet?” Allura asked Keith.  
“He’s literally like that too, he can’t be,” Pidge answered for him.  
“I am not,” Keith protested.  
“Matt told you that he could eat more bread slices than you and so you ate 3 loaves of bread all while maintaining eye contact with him.”  
Keith shrugged while Lance screamed and slapped another limb ending against the mat.  
“I AM THE ALMIGHTY TWISTER CHAMPION! HEAR ME ROAR!” he yelled.  
“FUCK OFF!” Shay yelled back.  
The game ended with Lance bending over her while she struggled to take her right foot all the way across the board. Lance did a victory dance.  
“Alright, Keith and Pidge are up.”  
“That’s not a fair fight,” Pidge complained.  
“It’s not a fight,” said Hunk.  
Pidge did last a long time, considering her strength and height disadvantage, but Keith still won.  
“You put up a good fight, little one,” Lance said solemnly, patting her shoulder.  
Pidge grabbed his wrist and bent it backward, “Don’t touch me and don’t call me little one,” Pidge growled.  
“Ow, ow, ow okay lemme go!” Lance yelped.  
Next, it was a battle between Allura and Hunk. It didn’t last very long because Allura’s hair got in Hunk’s face and he sneezed and fell over.  
“That’s cheating!” Hunk proclaimed.  
“All’s fair in love and war!” Allura said, blowing a kiss.  
“The next fight-er - game will be all three winners- Allura, Keith, and Lance.” Hunk said.  
“Whoo, go Allura!” Shay cheered.  
“Kick their asses, Keith!” Pidge yelled.  
Lance looked over to Hunk and batted his eyelashes.  
“Let’s go, Keith!” Hunk cheered.  
“The pain- the agony- betrayed by my own best friend!” Lance fell onto the floor clutching his chest.  
“Let’s get started,” said Hunk, stepping over Lance’s dead body.  
Hunk flicked the spinner, and they all watched as it spun around.  
“Right foot green.”  
“Left-hand red.”  
The three stretched their left hand over to the red circle. The game went on pretty slow, and about halfway through did they really start getting tied up. Keith was in a sort of push-up position diagonal on the board, two feet on the far corner of green, one hand on red, and another on blue. Lance’s legs were spread, having on foot next to Keith and another two circles away. He was then bent at an awkward position to get his hands on the opposite side of the boar from Keith. This left poor Allura under Lance and on top of Keith. Shay video-taped the whole thing while Pidge laughed.  
“Spin the spinner!” Lance gasped, struggling to stay up.  
“Fuck! Hurry up!” Keith grunted, sweat dripping down his face.  
Hunk took his time, stretching his fingers, examining the spinner, before finally spinning it with a delicate flick of his fingers.  
“Right-hand yellow.”  
“FUCK!” all three teenagers yelled in unison.  
Lance quickly removed his hand, leaning and placing it on. He balanced precariously, his ass sticking straight up in the air.  
“You look like you want someone to fuck you in the ass right now,” Pidge called helpfully.  
“I do,” Lance replied, a slight strain to his voice.  
Keith was glad no one could see how red his face was, due to being a mere inch off the floor. Now with more room to move Allura re-adjusted her positioning to be more comfortable on the board, now no longer bending across Keith. Keith leaned back so he was almost in a child's pose, but without actually touching the board. Then he flipped around so he was in a perfect backbend that would make every gymnast proud. Finally, he slipped his hand into an empty space on the board.  
“Spin the fucking spinner!” Lance ordered.  
“Okay, okay jeez,” Hunk spun it., “Left foot red.”  
“No,” said Allura. She let her body fall, then crawled out from under Lance, “I refuse.”  
“Bet’s start now!” Pidge said.  
“Keith,” Allura said.  
“I have to agree,” said Shay.  
“I’m going for the underdog, I choose Lance,” said Pidge.  
Keith moved his foot to the nearest red. Lance eyeballed his options, before deciding his tactic. He swung his long leg over and between Keith’s so his foot was next to his, and the two boys were basically on top of each other.  
“You play dirty,” Keith said, holding eye contact.  
“I always play dirty,” Lance smirked.  
“Can you guys not?” Hunk suggested, “Left foot yellow.”  
One of Lance’s legs was now pressed between both of Keith’s.  
“You better not pull anything,” Keith warned.  
“Who me?” Lance asked innocently, He flicked out his tongue for a second, flashing the blue ring that sat there.  
“Nope, I’m out,” Keith dropped, then shoved Lance over.  
“Lance is the winner!” Hunk shouted.  
“Whoo! Suck my ass! Y’all owe me!” Pidge cheered.  
“Dammit,” Allura cursed as she forked over her change.  
“I believed in you Keith,” Shay sighed.  
Keith shrugged.  
“Wait until I tell Shiro you lost a Twister game because of Lance’s tongue piercing,” Pidge cackled.  
Keith narrowed his eyes at her, “You wouldn’t.”  
Pidge wiggled her brows, “I would.”  
Hunk checked his phone, “Oh jeez, it’s already 7. My family will be home soon.”  
“We’ll go,” Allura said, “Who needs a ride.”  
“I do,” Pidge and Shay said at the same time.  
Keith looked over at Lance, “You want a ride home?”  
Lance clapped his hands excitedly, “Yes! Your bike is so fun.”  
“Ooh,” Pidge said.  
Lance smacked her.  
Everyone said bye to Hunk and went outside. Keith put on his black jacket, then pulled out that red cropped jacket he was wearing the first time they saw each other.  
“Wear this to protect your arms,” Keith said.  
“Thank you,” Lance replied.  
Keith got Lance ready with the jacket and helmet, then the nyoomed off to Lance's house. Lance lived nearby, so they got there quickly. Lance gave Keith his stuff back and then without warning kissed him deeply. When he pulled away Keith smiled and laughed.  
“What was that for?”  
“Thanks for hanging out with my friends,” Lance said.  
“It was fun, I liked your friends,” Keith replied.  
“See you tomorrow?” Lance asked.  
“Oh, I have a fancy-schmancy rich person thing I have to go to tomorrow. Can we do Saturday?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine, text me the time you want me there,” Lance said.  
“Okay, either three and everyone will be home, or 7 when everyone goes to another party. I might be able to get out of it though. And we can do what we did Monday but,” Keith smirked, licking his bottom lip, “more prepared.”  
Lance turned every shade of red and grinned, “Oh I’ll be prepared.”  
**************

Conversation Between Loverboi and Gaylien

Gaylien: You can come over now

Read 6:45 pm  
Loverboi: omw

*************

“Hey,” Keith greeted Lance at his front door.  
“‘Sup,” said Lance.  
Doing the usual routine of kicking off their shoes at the front door, the pair made their way up to Keith’s room.  
“How was the fancy people party yesterday?” Lance asked.  
Keith shrugged, “Eh, boring. Mostly followed Shiro around.”  
“Did you have to wear a suit?”  
“Yeah, it sucked.”  
Lance was quiet for a moment, so Keith turned to look at him, “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
Lance smiled. “Nothing, I was just imagining you in a suit.”  
They had reached Keith’s room now, and Lance was perched on Keith’s bed.  
“Send me pictures next to you have to be all dressed up,” Lance said.  
Keith smirked, “Will do.”  
“So, what did you want to do tonight?” Keith asked.  
“Anything you want to do,” Lance replied.  
“Do you like to bottom or top?”  
“Either,” Lance said.  
“You’re making this harder than it needs to be,” Keith said pursing his lips.  
“You’re making me harder than I need to be,” Lance said.  
Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance pressed a hand to his chest., “How about I fuck you and after I make you come I’ll ride you?” Lance suggested.  
“I like that plan,” Keith mumbled, connecting their lips.  
Lance knew he'd never get tired of feeling Keith’s mouth move against his, and his teeth grazing his bottom lip. Lance moved down and trailed hickey’s across Keith’s pale neck, only stopping to remove their shirts. Keith kissed his collarbone, then licked Lance’s pierced nipple with the flat of his tongue. Lance moaned breathily before pushing Keith back on the bed. In between kisses he asked, “You want it on your back or your stomach?”  
“Mmh, back,” Keith said, unbuttoning Lance’s pants.  
Lance fumbled to strip himself and Keith. “Lube and condom,” Keith said, reaching one hand into his bedside drawer and the other between his legs.  
“Hey, my job,” Lance said, moving Keith’s hand away from his cock.  
Keith passed over the lube and condom, spreading his legs apart. “Then do your job.”  
Lance rolled the condom on, and squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers. Lance circled Keith’s rim, watching Keith squirm, then pushing a finger in. He pumped it a little before adding a second finger. Keith sighed, rolling his hips to add friction.  
“Go faster,” he ordered.  
“Impatient,” Lance tutted, scissoring Keith open, and putting in a third digit.  
“Yes, I’m ready, Lance,” Keith said.  
“Okay, okay, jeez.” Lance positioned himself at Keith’s entrance, and slowly slid in.  
Keith scrunched his face up as he took in Lance, and Lance bit his lip, enjoying the feeling of Keith around him.  
“Fuck, Lance,” Keith whined.  
“Tell me when to go,” Lance said, trying not to move until he knew Keith was ready.  
After a moment Keith nodded, “Yeah, yeah, go,” he said,  
So Lance did, moving back his hips, he roughly pushed himself back in, then repeated the motion over and over.  
“Dios mio, Keith-” Lance moaned, Keith feeling so hot and tight against his cock.  
“Lance-” Keith choked, his eyes half open and pupils blown.  
Keith wrapped his legs around Lance and Lance changed his angle, wanting to find Keith’s prostate. Keith pushed his head back into the mattress, his back arching off the bed.  
“Ah~ Lance right there,” he moaned, clawing at Lance’s back.  
Lance hissed at the burn, picking up his pace and relentlessly slamming into Keith. He moved his hands from Keith’s hips to his shoulders. Keith moved Lance closer and bit and sucked at Lance’s neck, like a fucking vampire. Lance loved it though, so you could say he was maybe just a bit of a masochist.  
“Joder, siente bien, Keith,” Lance groaned.  
Keith was a mess beneath him, hair like a halo around his head and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Kiss me, touch me,” Keith demanded.  
So Lance did, hungrily kissing him as if they hadn’t kissed in years, and running his hands across his smooth pale skin. His hands gripped Keith’s body tightly, like someone was trying to take him from him.  
“Ah~ I’m close-” Keith gasped, tossing his head to the side.  
Lance thrusted in to Keith a few final times before Keith came with Lance coming shortly after. He pulled out, catching his breath, then jump shot the condom into the trash.  
“Can you go another round,” Keith asked sitting up.  
“Yeah,” Lance said.  
Keith put a condom on this time, and looked over at Lance. “You want to do this part or do you want me to?”  
“You can. Start with two fingers.” Lance flipped to his stomach, and stuck his ass up.  
Lance felt Keith squeeze his round booty, before pushing in two fingers. Lance gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, letting the pleasurable feeling spread through his body. Keith stretching his open with the movement of his fingers, hooking them, and then finally adding a third. He took them out when he thought Lance was ready, then rubbed the lube on.  
“C’mon,” Keith said, leaning back.  
Lance hovered above him, facing Keith. He wanted to be able to see him fall apart when he rode. Without hesitation, Lance dropped down onto Keith’s dick, taking all of him. Keith, not expecting that, cried out in ecstasy and Lance bounced up and down.  
“Oh my fuck, Lance,” Keith moaned.  
Lance had never felt so full, and was in absolute heaven, high on pleasure. He looked at Keith beneath lidded eyes, and Keith’s beautiful body under him fueled his fire. Lance tipped his head back as he shifted and rammed his prostate head on.  
“Mierda-” Lance knew he wouldn’t last long like this especially since he had already come once.  
Keith held Lance's waist, helping him move faster. He rolled his hips for a deeper harder feeling.  
“M’close,” Keith drawled, bucking his hips up.  
Keith stroked Lance dick, until Lance came across his stomach, his abs now slick with cum. The sight of Lance’s orgasmism had Keith closer to the edge, and he came too, filling up the condom.  
Lance got off Keith, and laid down next to him.  
“That was great. I’m sleepy now.”  
“Shower then you can sleep,” Keith said.  
“Are you going to shower with me?” Lance asked.  
“Sure.”  
The two of them went into Keith’s bathroom, and took a nice hot shower. Lance played with Keith’s wet hair, and Keith dried them off with a floofy white towel.  
“Can you stay the night?” Keith asked, whispering into Lances hair as they cuddled in Keith’s clean sheets.  
“Let me tell my mom,” Lance said.  
They ended up falling asleep at only 9:30, and Lance decided it was the best night sleep he ever had. He wanted every night to be like that, tangled under the covers with his trombone tutor. Lance laughed to himself.  
‘Imagine that,’ he thought, ‘I never thought something so good could come from failing Music.’

*********************2 months later**************************

“Nene, do these pants make my ass look fat?”  
“Your ass always looks fat,” Keith replied sweetly, slapping Lance’s butt.  
Lance glared at him, and Shiro made a pained noise.  
“You guys, we’re going to be late, hurry up,” he said.  
Lance blew himself a kiss in the mirror, then turned around to face Shiro and Keith.  
“I’m ready,” he said.  
“Where’s your trombone?” Shiro asked.  
Keith handed Lance his stuff, and all three walked out to the Shirogane's fancy car.  
“Your first concert! Are you excited?” Mrs. Shirogane said.  
“Yep. I know I’ll do good, because I have the best tutor!” Lance said sweetly.  
“It’s weird that you still call Keith your tutor,” Pidge commented from the back. Her brother nodded in agreement.  
Lance stuck his tongue out at her.  
“You’re going to do amazing,” Keith said, kissing Lance softly.  
Lance kissed him back, and took his hand. “Failing Music was the best thing I ever did.”  
“I agree,” Keith laughed, and they drove off.  
Together. 

Lilly di Angelo doesn’t do anything half ass.  
Translations: 

Hermanita- little sister

Callate - shut up

Dios mio- oh my god

Asere - bro 

Mierda- shit

Joder- fuck

Nene- baby 

Que te pasa- what happened 

Siente bien- feels good

예 - obviously this means yes- i used a translation though so don’t take my word for it

Obvious translations but if you need them:

Si - yes (I’m too lazy to find the little i with the tilted dot but)

Fabuloso - fabulous 

Mamá - Mama 

Lancito - just a nickname. Pretty much means like “little lance” c: cute

Don’t forget to follow me here, on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lillyluvsolangelo)

and follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lillyluvsolangelo)

. 

I have the same user name on everything, so it’s not that hard

If you like Solangelo, go check out my books You Can Shoot In My Hoop and Femi-Nico!


End file.
